Vinegar Doppio
|age = 33 |birthday = April 23, 1967 |gender = Male |nation = Italian |hair = Pink ( , Anime) Vermilion (PS2) Purple (ASB, EOH) |eyes = Pink ( ) Green (PS2) Yellow (ASB, EOH) Brown (Anime) |occupation = Passione |family = Trish Una (daughter) (lover) Diavolo (alternate persona) |status = Deceased |death = April 6th, 2001 |cod = Fatally shot by Guido Mista |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |seiyuu = Mitsuru Miyamoto |colors = VentoAureo }} : is an important side character and antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Doppio is The Boss' younger, more innocent and eccentric underboss. As a member of Passione, he thinks of himself as the most loyal subordinate to Diavolo, but in reality, the two are separate souls inhabiting the same body. During the course of Vento Aureo, he helps Diavolo to act and move around undetected. It is ambiguous whether Doppio is truly a Stand User, but he is allowed to partly wield King Crimson in battle. Appearance Doppio appears as a fairly slim yet fit young man (described as having the physique of a person in their late teens or early 20s). He has freckles, contributing to his boyish looks, and light-colored irises that disappear when he is not in control of the body. His hair is tied into a neck-length ponytail by a weave-like braid; the front hair is left loose and sweeps over to one side lock, the position and length of which is portrayed inconsistently. His clothing consists of a light-colored sweater with gash-like openings on it that leave the midriff exposed and a loose pair of jeans with studs covering the thighs and sides of the ankles. Doppio also wears a black mesh shirt underneath the sweater. Personality Doppio is friendly, honest, and a bit cowardly. He regularly hallucinates random objects as "phones" with which he talks with his alter-ego, not knowing that they share the same body. Doppio mostly behaves like a good-natured person and is by default a friendly and polite individual. Doppio frequently seems good with children as he once successfully borrowed a toy phone from a child while taking a plane , p5 and even risked his life to save another one , p3. Whenever attacked, Doppio automatically reverts to a state of true fear and submission, often choosing the safest option such as comply with his aggressor's demands. He believes himself to be unlucky, which provides an ironic contrast to Diavolo's good fortune. Fiercely loyal to his boss to a point of attempting to fulfill the mission first and foremost, Doppio is somewhat resourceful although Diavolo has to help and counsel him from time to time. Despite this, though, bits of Diavolo are in Doppio: during the battle with Risotto Nero, Doppio refused to leave the battle or have his boss step in, remaining and doing all he could to find a weakness in Risotto's Stand, Metallica , p5. He shares his alter ego's collected nature when in battle, and while his first actions are usually panicking and screaming, he soon and very quickly calms down, carefully using his tools to identify the enemy and his powers. As Diavolo is gentle and patient with Doppio, he is usually completely unquestioning, agreeing to whatever his "boss" says. As he dies, Doppio's last thoughts are of his boss, remaining faithful until the end and smiling, saying that if Diavolo is going with them he'll surely win and asks Diavolo to call him, remarking that he feels lonely , p18. However, Doppio is also subjected to angry mood swings, and swears heavily during these fits, though unlike Diavolo he is less controlled and focused with it, being bipolar. Snappy, Doppio flat-out disobeyed and argued with his direct superior during the battle with Risotto and even rebuked him once more for "calling" him in Bucciarati's presence , p12. He also has a low tolerance and almost zero patience for "idiots" and people who withhold "phones" from him. Doppio has been shown questioning fortune telling, as he stated that some of the guesses the fortune teller made were simply that due to his appearance ("You're a tourist," because of his bag, "You have a secret," because everybody does, etc.). , p6 Even with the bridge of personality to personality, however, he is entirely unaware of their co-inhabitance and considers himself Diavolo's underboss, not knowing that they share the same body. Diavolo was shown moving Doppio out of the alley shortly after killing the fortune teller so he didn't see the corpse, but also possibly to withholding his actions from Doppio entirely. Doppio seems to be largely unaware of what the objects he hallucinates as calls "phones" really are that Diavolo converses with, being an ice cream cone, a burned cigarette or even a frog. , p15 , p10 He seems to have a very poor memory to top it off, but whether it's due to Diavolo's influence over Doppio is unknown. Before encountering Risotto, Diavolo warned Doppio that the assassin was in the area and gave him strict instructions on how to deal with him and how to complete the mission. However, upon "hanging up", it didn't take more than a brief moment for Doppio to immediately forget his mission, what he was just ordered, the fact that Risotto was in the area, and above all, how he managed to talk to the boss despite his phone being broken. , p3. He's also shown to get a headache each time Diavolo is taking control over him or after they stopped talking to each other through the "phone". Relationships * Diavolo: While Doppio never learned the truth between themselves, he highly respects Diavolo and always called him "Boss" - though, whether or not Doppio knew Diavolo's name is unknown. Doppio also seems to be Diavolo's gopher, something he takes pride in considering how loyal he was to a point of stubbornness, and he seemed heed most of Diavolo's orders when he remembered them. * Risotto Nero: Both of these characters have a mutual dislike for each other. Risotto dislikes Doppio simply because he is connected to "the boss" and vice versa because Risotto is looking for the boss. As Risotto continues to try to kill Doppio this dislike grows to the point that Doppio is willing to risk his own life for a chance to kill Risotto. Abilities Doppio is capable of using Epitaph, a sub-ability of King Crimson, as well as King Crimson's arms; Doppio assumes he is borrowing them from Diavolo. They allow him to see ten seconds into the future and perform powerful strikes. He is also able to communicate with Diavolo by hallucinating phones out of random objects. History ''Vento Aureo'' Doppio is first seen in Sardinia, carrying a briefcase. In his introduction, he attempts to save a little boy from being hit by a truck as the boy is seen playing with a bug. After barely dodging the truck, Doppio caught the attention of a fortune teller. While at first skeptical and then amazed, Doppio became confused in the man's fortune telling when he began telling him that he had a daughter, even though he looked far too young. The fortune teller himself was left astonished that Doppio was a father, and pried to see his palms, leaving him uneasy. Doppio begins to panic as the fortune teller began to harass him not of a desire for money, but to figure out the mystery behind the strange boy. In a twist, Doppio snaps and grabs the fortune teller and slams him into a wall, calling him a "dead man". It is then that he transforms into Diavolo and kills the fortune teller. The boy from before witnesses this, and Doppio emerges from the shadows, pushes him out of the way, and tells the bug that was next to him to be careful as he runs away screaming and crying in fright. After getting into a taxi and being conned by the driver, Doppio arrives at Donatella's house seemingly with no sign of pursuers, but is called by Diavolo and told that they are being watched. Doppio turns around and sees Risotto Nero, having arrived to attack Team Bucciarati when they inevitably arrive at the house as well. Instructed by his Boss to get Risotto within two meters to allow King Crimson to kill the traitor, Doppio waits for Risotto to appear behind him and turns around to attack. However, Risotto quickly outmaneuvers him and Doppio smacks his face against a rock. Left bleeding profusely enough to get blood all over his shoes, Doppio begins to panic. When Risotto questions what's in an envelope (containing the photo of Donatella) underneath Doppio that the young man appeared to have deliberately hidden, he is led to believe it is only a bit of rubbish as Doppio manages to stick the photograph to the bottom of his foot with his own blood. Though Doppio has convinced Risotto that his fear and cowardice were genuine, Risotto notices that Doppio reacted to the sound of Aerosmith patrolling the area, and figures out that he's a Stand User. Doppio once again attacks Risotto, but it is then that razor blades suddenly appear in his mouth. Attempting once more to attack Risotto by running at him unintentionally reveals to the assassin that whatever Stand Doppio has must be a close-ranged Power-type, and keeps himself from getting within 2–3 meters. Needles then begin spewing out of Doppio's mouth, leaving him even more confused to Risotto's Stand as the assassin suddenly disappears. In response to Doppio's inexperience in battle, Diavolo grants him Epitaph as well as King Crimson's arms. The first thing Doppio forecasts using Epitaph is Risotto turning invisible and a pair of scissors inexplicably forming in his neck, ready to cut his throat. He wonders how the scissors could move on their own, and before they could snip his throat, he forcefully tears them out. Risotto once again disappears, and Doppio sees a foot getting severed. He tells Diavolo what happens, and is ordered to run away. However, he figures out Risotto's Stand, Metallica's ability, and throws the scissors in a direction. The scissors sever Risotto's foot while a nearby frog explodes into razors. This proves to Doppio that Metallica's ability is that of magnetism of the iron in blood. Just then, multiple knives created from the iron in the sand are sent at Doppio, and while he deflects most of them, few are able to strike him. Diavolo reprimands him and tells him that he is "on his way" to finish Risotto off himself. Risotto reattaches his foot with Metallica and turns invisible once more. Doppio peers into Epitaph's forecast and sees a large chunk with blood gushing missing from his own head, causing him to panic. While his body begins to change as Diavolo slowly emerges, Doppio uses the knives to pinpoint Risotto's location like a compass. However, upon throwing them, Risotto reveals that he expected it, and detached his severed foot for the knife to locate. Razors start forming in Doppio's head, and Risotto declares victory, having figured out that Doppio is related to the boss. The instant he orders the razors to explode out of Doppio's head, Risotto is shot by a volley of bullets. Diavolo takes over and reveals that the knives thrown were in the direction of Bucciarati's group, causing Aerosmith to attack whomever was in the direction of the thrower. As Doppio has lost a lot of blood and is heavy on breath, Risotto, the larger blip on Narancia's radar, was targeted. More bullets rip through Risotto, sending his still-invisible skin flying and landing on Diavolo's body, revealing the cause of the missing chunk in Doppio's head. Diavolo is left standing over Risotto in victory and offers him a quick and honorable death in exchange for him restoring his iron levels to normal. However, as a last resort, Risotto uses Metallica, caught on Aerosmith when his skin was sent flying, to guide Aerosmith and shoot Diavolo. Diavolo erases half a second to avoid the bullets, and Risotto ends up getting shot himself, bringing an end to the assassin. Doppio is used to disguise Diavolo, in combination with the stolen clothes of the child they kidnapped, to allow him to get close to Leone Abbacchio and kill him before his Moody Blues could reveal Diavolo's face. Upon arriving in Rome, Doppio is taken hostage by Secco, whom is fighting Bucciarati. As neither of them recognise him, Bucciarati saves him by placing a zipper on him to punch through him and kill Secco without hurting him. As Bucciarati had lost his sight and hearing Doppio easily fooled him into believing he was Trish, allowing him to be lead straight to Polnareff who was obviously wary of him. When Chariot Requiem swapped the souls of the inhabitants of Rome, Doppio's soul was transferred into Bucciarati's body, with Bucciarati's soul going into Diavolo's body. Team Bucciarati keeps a close eye on Bucciarati's body. The moment Doppio began to awake, he was shot down by Mista. Though Mista claimed that the shots would not be fatal, Doppio eventually dies by bleeding out on the pavement. Before his death, he claims that he was waiting for a call from Diavolo, whom left Bucciarati's already dying body, knowing it was dangerous to stay, sacrificing Doppio to keep himself alive. Despite this, Doppio viewed his Boss' decision as a smart one that would allow him to defeat the traitors. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= DoppioPortraitKC2.png|Doppio colored illustration Doppio-first.png|Doppio's first appearance, attempting to save a young boy DoppioFortuneTeller.jpg|Assaulting a fortune teller as Diavolo takes control DoppioTransform.png|Doppio transforming into Diavolo DoppioTaxiDriver.PNG|Being conned by a taxi driver DoppioTD.jpg|Assaulting the taxi driver as Diavolo once again takes control DoppioRecieving.png|Doppio "receiving" a call DoppioPhone.png|Doppio when talking to Diavolo via "phone call" DoppioDiavolo.png|Diavolo's mind takes control over Doppio's body, notifying him of Risotto Nero's presence RisottoYelling.PNG|Yelled at by Risotto RisottovsDoppio.jpg|Doppio is found out as a Stand User by Risotto DoppioGivenEpitaph.PNG|Doppio is granted Epitaph by Diavolo DoppioKCArm.PNG|Using King Crimson's arm to attack DoppioKCArm2.PNG|Launching a rush attack at Risotto with King Crimson's arms DoppioScissors.PNG|Tearing Metallica's scissors out of his neck to save himself DoppioLegSever.PNG|Doppio forecasts his foot getting severed RisottoFootSever.jpg|Doppio successfully severs Risotto's foot DoppioKnives.jpg|Deflecting a number of knives DoppioEpitaph.png|Doppio forecasts his own death doppiokillsabachio.png|Diavolo (as Doppio) kills Abbacchio Doppiohostage.png|A desperate Secco takes Doppio hostage DoppioNormal.png|Talking to Bucciarati TrishDoppio.png|Doppio appears as Trish to a delirious Bucciarati Jacketoff.gif|Doppio transforms into Diavolo Doppiodeath.png|In Bucciarati's body, Doppio dies waiting for his Boss to call |-| Anime= DoppioAnimeFull.jpg|Doppio as seen in the Anime GW_ep26_baby.png|Doppio as a baby Doppiosave.jpg|Attempting to save a kid from being hit by a truck Doppiofortuneteller.jpg|Doppio talking to a fortune teller File:Mighty_morphin_diabolo_grenadine.gif|Doppio turning into Diavolo Doppio_kills.jpg|The Boss kills a street clairvoyant, while controlling Doppio Doppio_talks.jpg|The Boss warns Doppio about Risotto Nero Doppio attacked by Metalica.png|Doppio first attacked by Metallica Needles.png|Doppio attacked by Metallica again pfp.png | Doppio "answers" his boss call Doppioicecream.jpg|Using a stolen ice cream as a "phone" DoppioTrish.jpg|Doppio looks like Trish to a delirious Bucciarati Doppio in Buccellati's body.png|Doppio waking up in Bucciarati's body Doppiob4.jpg|Getting shot by Mista while being in Bucciarati's body Doppiob5.jpg|Wounded in Bucciarati's body Doppiob6.jpg|Feeling lonely, Doppio wants the Boss to call him like he always did Doppiob7.jpg|Death Doppio countdown.png Doppio anime.png|Doppio Anime Full body Model Doppio key art.png|Doppio Anime Face Model DC2EB160-D09F-4F38-A56B-A1255AF837F7.jpeg|Doppio’s face reference sheet 1A1EEC19-DA97-402F-A3C6-8E53942DF14B.jpeg|Doppio reference sheet |-| Game= DoppioASB.jpg|Doppio in Diavolo's intro in All Star Battle DiavoloWin1.png|Diavolo's Victory Pose A in All Star Battle 5dvl3.png|All Star Battle concept art (Doppio) Vinegardoppio jojoeoh.png|Doppio's render in Eyes of Heaven GGps2Model Dop.png|Model Vento Aureo PS2 |-| Sketches= Dop1.jpg Dop2.jpg Dop3.jpg Trivia * The Italian version of Vento Aureo changed Doppio's first name to "Aceto" instead of "Vinegar", "aceto" being the Italian word for "vinegar". * "Doppio" is Italian for "double," in keeping with the character's dual natures. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Major Antagonists Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Unita Speciale Category:Deceased Characters